


Never Shall We Die

by Kylenne



Series: Pirates of the Fade [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylenne/pseuds/Kylenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years before she sees her lovers again is a bit too much for Marisol Hawke to swallow, and she was never one for following rules anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Shall We Die

Step by step, Hawke slowly parted her way through the thick mists, bare feet sinking into the shore, wet sand squishing through her toes, and suddenly she wasn’t quite sure if the sensation was worse than getting it in her boots. Hawke could never quite get these things right. Maybe next time she’d wear boots instead.  
   
She stared down at the old compass in her palm. Round and round the point spun in dizzying circles, and Hawke struggled to make heads or tails of it. She shook it in irritation. “Bastardo!” she snapped at the damned thing.  
   
Now that it knew she meant business, the point settled. She followed it, taking deep breaths to focus, and as she traversed the path toward that which she most desired, the faintest notes of a melody carried upon a breeze that wasn’t quite real.  
   
 _The bell has been raised from its watery grave_  
Do you hear its sepulchral tone?   
A Call to all, pay heed to the squall   
And turn your sail towards home!  
   
An old sea shanty, in a familiar voice that made her heart swell as the ghostly vessel pierced the fog before her, tattered sails billowing in that same eldritch breeze. Captain Isabela swung down the rope in typically dramatic fashion, and made a tsking sound as she sauntered toward Hawke. “You’re cheating, pet,” she said gently.  
   
Hawke grinned. “You’d know from cheating. Besides, they said you couldn’t leave the Fade, not that I couldn't go here. What’s the point of being a mage if I can’t cheat?”  
   
“That's my girl,” Isabela laughed. "I can think of several other uses for your magic, though." She smiled at her, and pulled Hawke into her arms. The kiss that followed was equal parts tender and filled with passion, Isabela’s lips tasting of salt and sea, as they always did. A taste that only seemed to make the longing worse, because it was so irrevocably associated with her to Hawke.  
   
Some hours later, Hawke awoke to the steely light of dawn streaming through the drapes of her bedroom. The mysterious compass lay unassuming upon the nightstand beside her, snug in its leather case.  
   
But she could still feel the faint taste of sea spray upon her lips, and the lingering touch of slender calloused fingers inside her.


End file.
